1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 5-fluorouracil derivatives and the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substituted uracils are known in the art. These include 5-fluorouracil; N.sup.1 -(2'-furanidyl)-5-fluorouracil (FT-207); substituted hydrouracil derivatives and 6-alkyluracil derivatives and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,005; R. Duschinsky et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 79, 4559 (1957); I. L. Knuniants et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,917; I. Feldman et al, Med. Prom. SSSR., 19, 3, 12 (1965); S. A. Giller et al, British Pat. No. 1,168,391; S. A. Giller et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,734; H. M. Loux et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,526; and H. M. Loux et al, Belgian Pat. No. 625,897.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new class of uracil derivatives, more particularly, 5-fluorouracil derivatives. This and other objects will be apparent from the following summary and description of preferred embodiments.